


dream sweet in sea major

by ambrelapis



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, i cant tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambrelapis/pseuds/ambrelapis
Summary: “are you proud of me?”
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	dream sweet in sea major

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry you have to read this

“Mom, are you proud of me?” The boy whispered softly to his mom who lay in bed next to him, stroking away the stray hairs that dare fly in front of his eyes. The ones that obscured his view of the world. She pressed the hair behind his ear and took his face in her hands. 

Smiling softly at him; she sighed, “Of course, I’m proud of you, duckling. Dream, you’re wonderful. You’re a dream.”

“Thanks, Mom.” She kissed his forehead and he turned over, listening to her humming, falling back asleep. At peace with his mind and heart. 

Dream came back to reality by hearing Tommy’s shouts and singing at him. The cell looked the same as it always has, exception to the crying obsidian and cat that mysteriously appeared out of nowhere. He guessed Sam brought it when he wasn’t paying attention, too crowded by the thoughts in his mind. Dream tuned Tommy out as he usually did, giving nonchalant replies and not paying him any mind. 

He finally started paying attention when he heard a sharp whine and saw the carcass of the cat that he had grown attached to on the cell floor. Anger flooded his mind and he looked at the young boy, who just kept egging him on. Purposefully making him angry. 

The whiny voice continued, “Revive Schlatt with your fake revive book then! Right here. Right now.” 

Dream went black out with anger, grabbing the hem of the stupid red and white shirt the blonde always wore and yelling in his face, “You want to see Schlatt?” He punched him in the face until blood trickled down from his nose. “Fine! Go see him then.” He hit him over and over again until he went limp. 

“Oh god.. oh my god. What did I do?” 

Dream laid Tommy’s head in his lap and pushed his fingers through the blonde hair that was covered with blood, some from Tommy, some from Dream’s burst knuckles. He took the cat’s body and laid him in Tommy’s arms. Poetic. Everyone’s arms are full of something that they took from life. He hummed a little lullaby. One that his mom used to sing him to sleep. 

He heard the clicking and draining of the lava as Sam entered the cell with him. 

“I-I didn’t mean to. I just wanted him to be quiet. He wouldn’t stop yelling and- and taunting me. So I shut him up. In the only way that I knew how.” Dream looked up from where Tommy’s body was and stared Sam in the eyes. “Does that make me a bad person, Sam?”

Sam said nothing and took Tommy’s body, carefully and with that, the cell was quiet again. 

Dream wrapped his arms around himself, crying softly. Laughing mostly. He looked at the lava that came streaming back down, the warmth of it almost comical, “Am I a bad person, Momma? Are you still proud of me?”

**Author's Note:**

> wow hallo !! this is the first time i’m writing anything and posting it for a while, i’ve been struggling in the writing department a lot and i just want criticism on this because i don’t think its good?? ANYWAY thank u if u actually read this and idk if i’ll keep this up?? but if y’all want me to keep it up i will.


End file.
